The stator and the rotor are central components of an electric machine. Coils are placed in the stator for generating a rotating electromagnetic field, which drives the rotor. For a perfect functioning, the coils in the stator have to be electrically insulated with respect to one another. In the prior art, insulating papers, such as NOMEX paper flags, are used for this purpose. The insulation papers have to be manually placed between the coils. In addition to requiring physical effort, this process is very time-consuming, particularly at the coil ends. In addition, as a result of the possible slipping of the insulation papers, considerable quality problems will occur during subsequent working steps, which require constant control and do not permit a fully automatic production process.